encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 171
Hakbang is the one hundred seventy-first episode overall and the twenty-third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 13, 2017. Summary Paopao reported to Danaya that they failed to find Rehav Manik after his assassination attempt against the new gem keepers. Mashna Muros reports that the Lirean soldiers did not see anyone attempting to escape the Royal Palace. Rehav Manik reported back to Asval after the failed assassination attempt. LilaSari said they would halt their operations for now, in obedience to their queen. Asval mentioned to Manik the orders of Avria to temporarily retreat due to her "agreement" to the proposal of the diwatas, but Asval assured him that their queen has plans for their victory. Danaya tells the chosen ones that Avria's attack should inspire them to be better in their training. Ybrahim calls everyone's attention to the screeching in the skies. Hafte Kaizan entered the chambers and reported that pashneas are attacking the Royal Palace. Mira thought Lira was doing it, which Lira denied. Danaya thought that their protective enchantments are enough, but Hara Pirena pointed out that they were not supposed to repel pashneas. Rama Ybrahim proposed to evacuate the residents of Lireo but Pirena argued they have no more time left. Mira volunteered that she and Lira will supervise the evacuation while the rest of the Sang'gres and the soldiers will defend the palace. Ybrahim ordered Azulan, Muros and a scared Wahid to follow him. Danaya and Pirena went to the shores of Lireo where they saw a mad Awoo, who attempted to attack them. Danaya attempted to talk to Awoo, telling him that they are friends and not enemies. Not even her Earth Gem could allow Danaya to speak to him. Alena appeared and used the Water Gem to make Awoo flee. She was worried about being forced to attack the innocent pashneas. Back in the Royal Palace, Ybrahim ordered the fleeing diwatas to go to the safest part of the Palace. Muros told the soldiers to go at the towers to further protect the Palace. Some soldiers approached Ybrahim bringing the Arkrey, the sword of Hara Amihan. Ybrahim was grateful and relieved, as he wanted to secure it. Ariana approached Ybrahim, admiring his love for the late Queen even after her death. Ybrahim wondered why she followed him, and told her to evacuate as soon as possible. Ariana expressed her concern for Ybrahim's safety, but he assured her that he can take care of himself. Ybrahim glances back at her before leaving. Lira and Mira, together with some soldiers from Lireo and Hathoria, asked the diwatas to evacuate. Lira expressed frustration that the people were slowed down by looking outside, even though they already know that giant pashneas are attacking the Palace. Luna, together with her sister Quina, arrived and told Lira and Mira her intention to help in fighting the argonas, because she is good at taming them. Lira told Luna that their job is also important since it is the safety of the diwatas that is at stake. Mira suggested to Luna that she should find Gilas to ensure his safety, and Luna quickly left to do that. Lira mentioned that there is a brewing love team within their group. Luna saw Ariana and asked if she saw Gilas. Gilas showed up and asked Luna if the diwatas can ward off the pashneas. A dragon's fire hits a place close to the Sang'gres, and they decide that they'll have no choice but to fight back. They used the Fire, Earth and Water Gems to fire energy blasts against the argonas. Luna told Gilas that the Sang'gres are powerful enough. Ariana asked Luna if she saw her brother. Luna informs her that he is in the other building, and asked why they were not together. Ariana answered she followed Ybrahim. Before proceeding to flee, Ariana confessed to Luna that she might have feelings for the Rama, much to her confusion, and said it was the first time she felt something like that. Luna told her it is not the appropriate time to talk about it. Suddenly, a two-footed beast attacks Alena and Danaya. Ariana and Paopao assisted Lira and Mira in the evacuation until an argona broke the palace window and breathed fire on them, knocking them down. Avria appears and beats the two-footed beast. She also attacks the flying pashneas. Lira used her magic to repel the argona who had broken through the palace window. Mira ordered the rest of the Encantados to evacuate. Avria asked the Sang'gres if they would not thank her. Pirena asked if those pashneas came from Etheria. Pirena and Alena wondered who sent the pashneas, if not Avria. Avria said they might have been disturbed in their habitat for some reason. Danaya asked Avria to explain about the Punjabwe attack. Avria apologized, but said it might have been done by the Punjabwe in the spirit of patriotism, but she did not authorize it. Avria returned the Soul Gem to Danaya as a sign of her good faith. Danaya thanked her, and said it was a good start. Alena was relieved and embraced Avria. Alena introduced Avria to Awoo. But Pirena and Danaya could still feel that something was amiss. When everything has settled down, Ybrahim asked the three sisters about what happened. Alena told him that Avria slew the pashneas, and had returned the Soul Gem. Pirena told her not to be too trusting, for Avria has not yet released her captives. Alena said there is a time for that. Ybrahim decides to return to Sapiro to tell his subjects, but wanted to see Lira first. Danaya decided to accompany him. Alena asked Pirena if she still doesn't believe Avria. Pirena said she can't put her trust in Avria. Alena said Azulan is correct, and sarcastically said Pirena and Azulan will be good together. This made Pirena annoyed. Danaya told everyone that they are preparing for a feast in honor of the peace with Etheria. Ybrahim said he will go back to Sapiro in order to help in the preparations. Danaya ordered the new keepers to return to their rooms. As he left, Ariana asked Luna if the road to Sapiro is dangerous. Luna did not know but she said that Ariana will see Ybrahim again tomorrow - much to Ariana's delight. Lira and Mira talked about the budding friendship of Luna and Ariana. Paopao asked if Lira has a date for the feast tomorrow. Wahid inquired what a "date" means and Paopao explained. Wahid and Paopao simultaneously asked Lira if they can be her date, much to the amusement of Mira and Lira. In Etheria, Amarro praised Avria for making peace with the other kingdoms, something which Hagorn was not able to do. Avria tells them about the feast tomorrow, and asked Amarro to find precious stones that they will bring as gifts. After Amarro left, Avria revealed to Andora, Asval, and LilaSari that this is a part of her ploy to strengthen Etheria and conquer Encantadia. Avria said that this time, they will be using their minds instead of force. In the home of the lambanas, Muyak was distressed that her banyuhay process is still incomplete after a long time. The Nuno of the lambanas said that apart from Muyak, no other lambanas had attempted to stop metamorphosis. The Nuno said that they might have to wait for the Blue Moon, which will increase the power of nature, according to legend. The Nuno suggested that she should serve again in Lireo while waiting, but Muyak dismissed this, thinking she no longer has a place in Lireo because they don't need her anymore. The Nuno said she has to accompany the newborn lambanas to Lireo. Suddenly, an agodo (frog) entered their home. Muyak took a spear, saying that she has to save the newborn lambanas. The Nuno wanted to stop Muyak, but Muyak said that if there were no more lambanas, there would be no retres, and those ivtres worthy of Devas would not be able to reach it. The Nuno was still worried about her safety, but Muyak said she would not be a loss, since she had already served her purpose. The Nuno told Muyak to take care, but Muyak said she would take care of it. Back in Lireo, Pirena asked Imaw about news on Cassiopea, but Imaw said there is none. Imaw also informed Pirena that another keeper seems to have been found. Meanwhile, Muyak kills the frog with her spear, to the relief of the lambanas. Pirena was glad with Imaw's news, because they still have to be prepared against Avria. The lambanas praised Muyak for what she had done. Suddenly, a wisp hits Muyak, causing her to grow and have the Air Gem Symbol on her right upper arm. The Nuno said Emre seemed to have set a new fate for her. Muyak wondered what the symbol of Lireo meant. Asval informed Avria that it would not be easy to enter Lireo, because it had been protected by enchantment. Avria instructed Asval to secretly take a dama or soldier from the diwatas. LilaSari asked what Avria would do, but Avria would not tell them just yet. An Etherian soldier brings a vial that Avria had asked for. By enchantment, Avria created a powerful poison within the vial. Ether was impressed that Avria knows how to make the poison. Avria said she could never forget what Ether had taught her. Avria plans to use it in the feast. The Nuno of the lambanas advised Muyak to go to Lireo in order to know her new fate. Imaw tells Pirena that the new keeper will be chosen any time now. Pirena wished it would be the last one, so that the training could start. Imaw said he understood Pirena's mistrust of the Etherians, but told her to give them a chance. Pirena replied that she is not against the feast, hoping that Avria has no evil intentions in accepting peace with Encantadia. Meanwhile, diwata soldier walking through the woods was captured by the bandidos led by Asval and LilaSari. Back in Etheria, Avria woke up the diwata soldier and brought him under her control. Trivia *The head of the Lambanas mentioned that the forces of nature will get stronger with the upcoming rise of the blue moon. *The Arkrey is once again seen after many years being cared for by Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. *Avria implied that Ether personally honed the skills of every Etherian in ancient times. References